Deal With It
by Lady Jo
Summary: I dont know what to say about this, except for... It's about Wufei and my own character, Kadira. r/r PLEASE! No flaming!


****

Usual Disclaimer Applies! So don't sue me!

__

Deal With It

Kadira/Wufei

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kadira Winner:

Age-16

Birth date- May 27

Sailor- Mistress Venus

Family- Quatre's family

Extra- has known Sandy since she 

was a baby and watches over her, 

treating her like a sister. Whican.

Skateboards 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy (no last name)- 

Age- 6

Birth date- November 12

Sailor- Sailor Minnie Kitten

Family- Artimise and Luna's child

Extra- Can change into and from

cat form freely. Kadira is role model. 

natural hair color is dark pink, more 

reddish

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deal with it... 

~Kadira Winner, Mistress Venus, came to Earth. Her mission: help protect those who need it. She left her home planet of Venus, and came to help those on Earth, where the majority of the war was taking place. Reunited with her friends, fitting in at the new school really wasn't a problem. The problem was seeing Quatre again. At first he didn't realize who she was. But Kadira knew all along. Even though no one could tell by looking at them, they are twins. She has short black hair, with red highlights and he's blond. The only similarity in their appearance are their green eyes. Their personalities are very different, opposite even.

Even though she despises all her sisters, Kadira has lost the longing to destroy Quatre. But her sisters, she is determined to rid the world of. They are all like her father....Pure evil. Quatre would never believe it, he thinks every one is good. Well, he should meet some of the people Kadira has fought.

And then there's Wufei. How anyone can be so sexist is beyond Kadira, even though he is kind of cute. But...Kadira and Wufei despise each other. And since the teachers at the school are so kind (not), Wufei and Kadira ended up being partners for a big History project. Wufei can not stand being in the same room with Kadira for more than five minutes, the same goes for her............

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Location- School Library

Saturday

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei glared at his watch. 12:15. _That woman is fifteen minutes late_. Wufei thought. He looked at his watch again_. Sixteen minutes. Why the hell did that stupid teacher pair me up with her?_ Wufei asked himself for about the millionth time that day. At first he thought that Miss Morgan was with OZ, but the possibility soon vanished. 

He shook his head in annoyance, _damn woman_, Wufei thought. He glared at 

the door and when no motion was seen he sighed. It was useless just sitting there, not doing anything, might as well get some books on the subject. He rose from the chair and walked to the shelves of books and began skimming. After a few minutes of looking this way and that, Wufei found a decent book and took it back to his seat. As he started reading, an annoyingly familiar voice greeted him. 

"A little late?" He snapped, breaking into Kadira's sentence.

"Sorry, I got caught up." Kadira replied, her voice quiet. 

"Doing what?!" He asked fiercely. "Your hair?" 

"I had things to do, okay. Or should I ask you before doing anything?" She said briskly. Wufei rolled his eyes, Kadira sat down. She placed the silver backpack she had brought with her, onto the floor.

Kadira wore a black duster that reached her knees, with matching black leather pants. The pants were accompanied by a small diamond belt. She also had on a tight red tank top, it was low cut and her chest slightly peeked out from it. A thick black chocker with spikes engraved on it, was wrapped securely around her neck. To give her a few inches more height, a pair of black clunky boots were on her feet.

"So, where should we begin?" She asked. The project would be a lot easier to do alone, all she'd have to do was conjure up some spell and the project would be finished. 

"Books." Wufei simply replied as he began skimming through the pages of his book. 

"Got some." Kadira snapped, her voice taking on a fierce tone. 

"Did you read them?" 

"No!" Kadira sarcastically answered.

"Well, what books?" Wufei asked, placing his gently on to the table. 

She reached into her backpack to produce two thick books on World War I (AN- Honestly, I don't even know what that war was about) 

He lifted an eyebrow, surprised that Kadira had actually done some work. 

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything!" Wufei replied. 

"I know you didn't say anything," She rolled her eyes, "What were you looking at?" 

"Nothing, I was just didn't expect you to be as prepared." He simply stated.

"Well I was!" Kadira angrily said. 

"Fine, lets just find more books and start working on the written part." Wufei said, trying to say the words in a calm tone of voice.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~

The day wore on that way, first the two would argue, work on the project, argue, and finally at two thirty all hell broke loose...

"Damn you onna!" Wufei yelled just as the two left the library. 

"Fuck you!" Kadira snapped. She began walking, but stopped, realizing what he had just called her. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me." Wufei snapped back.

"You fucking bastard." Kadira simply walked up to him and harshly, slapped him across the face.

"You bitch." He brought his hand to his face, placing it onto the place where she had hit him. The skin there was turning a bright red color and he had not expected her to put so much strength into it.

"Thank you."

Wufei rolled his eyes, his hand still firmly pressed onto his face. "Why can't you just act like a normal human being?" 

Kadira laughed, _Because I'm not human, I was born on Venus you dumb ass. Quatre isn't human either so HA!! _Kadira thought to herself. She couldn't help but let a small smile fall across her face.

"What is so funny?" He asked, his voice far from calm. 

"Nothing." She replied smugly, knowing the word would annoy him. 

"You were laughing!" Wufei retorted. 

"Your point being?..." 

Wufei glared at her. "Words could never explain how much I hate you."

"Don't worry, I hate you more." Her voice was quieter than he had expected it to be, as if her mind was else where.

Wufei gave Kadira a death glare and continued walking towards his dorm. Kadira rolled her eyes and went on walking in the opposite direction. 

__

Wufei stormed into his dorm, slamming the door shut. He checked his watch. 2:44. He sighed, he would have to leave in about fifteen minutes. Another mission. It wouldn't be any different from the one before or the one before that. They never are. You fight and fight, until you can't fight anymore. It was always like that and always will be like that. He sighed again, then went to ready for his mission. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kadira slowly shut the door to her dorm. She closed her eyes as another vision came into her mind. 'Battle on the Beach.' Her mission for the day or at least for a while. 

__

She sighed. _Will the endless fighting ever end? _She asked herself. It seemed as if it would go on forever. The conditions of everything were worsening and humans were now involved in so much of the war. Little did she know things were going to worsen dramatically before any change for the better would be noticed. 

Kadira glared around her room, trying to think of something to take her anger out on. Finally she just decided to head for the beach. She could take her anger out on her enemies. The rage would help her to fight better, make her more alert. 

"Venus Planet Power." Kadira said dully. With in a few seconds, her clothes changed, and she now wore a pair of orange pants, that lased up at the top, and a white mini tee, which said "Venus" underneath a small picture of the planet. Her shoes were white sneakers. 

It was stupid. She was tired of transforming, of fighting, of everything. Most days, after a battle she would come home and wonder why she even fought, as if it'll ever end. A few times she even tried slitting her wrists and all that that accomplished was giving her big gashes on them. The wounds healed with in hours time anyways. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why won't you die?" A husky man's voice asked, while holding Kadira's shoulders tightly_._

"I don't, there's a lot of possibilities, think about it, smart one." She answered smugly. She could feel her enemy's nails digging into her shoulders. He was afraid of her, that was why he held her so tightly, so she wouldn't be able to hurt him. Both of them knew that. Kadira gave him a slight smile, then pulled from his grasp, quickly afterwards, kicking the man in the face with the heel of her shoe. "Venus Death Chain encircle." Her voice was the last thing he heard, that was all that filled her mind, the last thing that man saw, heard, touched, was her. He died seconds after the words left her mouth.

__

It frightened her, even now, even after she had been fighting for years, the fact that she killed people still sent chills through her body. Kadira brushed the thoughts from her mind, then took a look around herself, bodies surrounded her, each slowly disappearing before her eyes. These people were smart, and knew well enough not leave dead bodies laying around after a battle, so after they died their bodies would just disappear. 

She sighed, then decided to head back to her dorm and actually relax for the first time that day. Her whole body ached, especially her stomach, at the least, she had a few broken ribs. But they would heal as quickly as she had injured them.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kadira walked with her head low, and a hand firmly planted on her side, trying to ease the pain. Her mind was still on the battle she had just fought, how surprisingly weak the men were, she killed them within an hours time. After walking peacefully for a few minutes, she walked right into something, more like some one. 

"God fucking damn it," She cursed, her grip on her side hardening as pain shot through her body. It took most of her strength to keep tears from entering her eyes, a sign of weakness.

"Watch where your going onna." Wufei slyly said, walking around her. The sight of her was something, her shirt torn and black in places that should be white, in other area's red. He shot around to take another look at her. "Are you bleeding?" He asked, trying not to make himself seem concerned, he said the words in disgust.

She looked down, her eyes full of fear for a few seconds. "Shit." Was the only reply Wufei got before she kept on walking in the opposite direction. 

Wufei smirked at her quick exit and kept on walking himself. His thoughts kept returning to Kadira though. Her appearance shocked him, she looked like he did after a battle. Does she fight too? If so for who, would she be a good ali, or is she an enemy? He went on like that for a while, forgetting that she is a woman, that he couldn't stand her. His thoughts then fell upon himself, he glanced down to take a look at his appearance, worried that he too looked like her. He let out a breath of relief, noticing that it wasn't too bad, at least there weren't any deep cuts, that were visible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kadira stormed into her dorm, furious with herself for letting Wufei see her like this. She was supposed to be all knowing and perfect at being a Sailor, but instead she let a human see her at a time of weakness. She slid into a chair and tried to collect herself and think. And for ten minutes that was what she did, think. Finally coming up with the conclusion that she was angry with herself not for letting a human see her like that, but for letting that human see her. If it was some one else, she probably wouldn't have cared, it wouldn't have mattered. 

Kadira sighed and rose from her seat and headed towards the bathroom. For a few minutes she stood there, staring at herself, at her reflection. When she snapped back to reality, Kadira took a look around the room, trying to figure out why she had come there in the first place. When no reason came to mind she decided to take a bubble bath and relax for the first time in days.

After stripping out of her "fighting" clothes and into a bath robe, she turned the water on and watched it fill the tub inch by inch. She poured a bath oil into it, now watching bubbles form in the water. She smiled as an aroma of roses and lilacs filled the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei drummed his fingers on the table in front of him, starring strait ahead. His thoughts still on Kadira, hours after he had seen her last. Finally he groaned, getting annoyed with his emotions. Wufei rose from his seat and walked to the fridge, pulling on the handle so hard that the fridge slightly shook. He peered inside the refrigerator to find it almost empty with the exception of an apple and something in a container that was probably months old. He sighed then just took the apple and hoped that it would settle his hungry stomach. 

After he inhaled the tiny apple, Wufei went to look out his window. The view was breathtaking; the small waves hit the shore of the beach almost silently. The sun was about to set as well, making the waves even more shiny than usual. The waves glistened like diamonds in the sunlight. 

Wufei sighed as he watched a few birds fly over the water. They were free to do whatever they chose and flew with such freedom and control that it was incredible to believe that a creature in this time period could act that way. 

__

He couldn't help but be jealous of them. "Will I ever have a chance to be careless, to just enjoy life without fighting?" Wufei asked no one in particular. He sighed. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Location: Beach

__

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, please." A small figure begged, leaning over two motionless bodies. Tears trickled down the child's face when she got no reply. "Why won't you answer me? Don't you love me?" Again there was silence. 

The girl rose from the ground and looked around herself. The waves from the large mass of water in front of the small girl were getting bigger and more fierce, with each second. Seagulls were starting to screech louder and louder, in anticipation of a storm. A young man was also approaching her, but all she could see were her two dead parents. She didn't notice that her pants were covered in sand or that her face was damp. Her eyes were starting to ache from crying so much, but she couldn't stop. 

If she had been more attentive, she probably would have noticed the male figure standing in front of her, watching her cry. 

"Are you okay?" Wufei finally asked the small girl.

"Huh?" She looked up at him, her eyes blood shot.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, his voice showing he was uncomfortable. 

"..." She was silent, wondering if she could trust him. "Sorta." Her eyes fell from Wufei to her parents. He followed her eyes down to the bodies.

"What happened to them?" He finally asked. 

"They killed them, they came and killed them, they killed my mommy and daddy." Her eyebrows rose as she waiting for him to say something. When he was silent she spoke again, "I don't have anywhere to go." Tears fell down her small cheeks again. 

"Who?" Wufei asked, kneeling down to the girl's height and placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped back at his touch, her eyes wide, fearful.

"The evil people. Mommy said I shouldn't tell strangers about myself cuz they might not be nice and would want to hurt me." She said, now angry with herself for telling this person so much about herself. 

"Well..." He thought for a moment, pity filled his heart, this child was alone now because some idiot had come and killed her parents, probably OZ. (Notice how in this fic, if anything goes wrong, Wufei blames it on OZ) "Look, I wont hurt you, I promise. My name is Wufei, what's your?" He asked, in attempt to calm her. 

__

"Sandy." She said slowly. "Promise?" 

"Promise what?" 

"You wont hurt me." 

__

Wufei nodded. 

He probably should have walked on when he saw the child crying, just ignore it, like he does so many other things, but something in his mind told him to stop and help her. Now he had really done it because by the end of their conversation he had managed to get himself totally screwed, the child, Sandy, was going to live with him until he could find her some where else to go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kadira sat in her tub and smiled at white bubbles surrounding her. Her smile quickly faded as pain filled her head. She leaned back, resting it on the wall of the bathroom. When she tried to lift her head, she would get dizzy, so leaving the room was impossible. She laid there for another fifteen minutes, perfectly still, waiting for something to happen, for a vision to fill her mind. Nothing of the sort happened. 

__

Kadira coughed slightly, the heat getting to her. Breathing suddenly became harder and harder until she was gasping for air. She groaned, then took a firm hold of the wall, trying to dig her manicured nails into it for more support. Slowly she began to lift her body from the tub. With her free hand Kadira was holding onto her head, as if trying to keep her head from falling off of her neck. 

She had managed to pull half of her body up when a vision filled her mind. Followed by more pain. The sudden sight of Sandy, Luna, Artimise, was so abrupt that Kadira fell back into the water, now trying to keep her head from going underneath it. 

__

With in minutes it was over, the pain, the vision, the struggle for breath. It was over. Kadira sat up, her body slightly shaking more from what she had seen than what she had experienced_._ _Luna and Artimise are dead. _She thought. The sight of them dieing kept replaying in her mind followed by Sandy. Sandy, who was alone now. 

__

Slowly Kadira rose from the tub and tightly pulled a towel around her body. For a few moments she just looked around the room, which was now covered in water and bubbles. Kadira sighed, deciding she would take care of it later and that she had more important things to worry about. She made her way into her room and quickly dressed. Throwing on a pair of baggy black pants with a chain and a skin tight red minni-tee. The shirt exposed about an inch of her flat stomach. Quickly, she glanced at her appearance in a mirror, concluding that she didn't look too bad then went to one of her drawers in attempt of finding a picture of Sandy.

After finding one, Kadira whispered a few words in a dieing language. She took a lighter then created a small fire. She watched the flames rise a few inches then took Sandy's picture and placed the tip into the fire. This time information filled her mind, she knew where Sandy was and who was with her.

After cleaning up the small mess she had made, Kadira headed towards Wufei's dorm to check up on her young friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Mhhh..." Sandy said as she nibbled on a cookie. "It's really good." 

Wufei smiled at how content the child was with just cookies and milk. His smile lingered when he thought about how he had gotten the food. Him and Sandy went over to Duo's dorm and had "stolen" almost all his food thanks to Sandy's irresistible cuteness and Wufei's gun. 

"Thank you." Sandy quietly said after a moments silence, her voice barely above a whisper.

Wufei lifted an eyebrow at her then softly smiled again. 

"Maybe you should go to sleep?" 

__

"I'm not tired." She replied, placing her empty cup onto the table. 

"It's late." 

"So." 

Wufei smirked, now getting annoyed, then practically fell onto the couch and turned on the tv.

"What about the table?" Sandy asked, nudging her head slightly towards the dirty table. 

__

"What about it?" 

"Your such a male." Sandy replied, jumping off her chair, then beginning to clear the table_. _

Wufei smiled as he watched the young girl, clean. She looked peaceful.

When Sandy finished she hopped onto the couch and stared at the tv, pretending to be interested in the Jackie Chan movie on the screen. Soon her eyes began to close and her head quickly fell onto Wufei's shoulder as she slept. For a few moments all he did was stare at the tiny body. She looked peaceful, something he had never had the chance to feel. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his door being flung open. The sudden sound made him jump, but the person sent chills up and down his spine. 

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, slowly rising from the couch, trying not to disturb Sandy, who was still sleeping soundly. 

Kadira opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sandy's presence. "Hi Venus." She said as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, her fist a tiny ball. Wufei's eyebrows rose, he was surprised that Sandy knew Kadira, and the name she addressed her with was unusual. He shrugged the thoughts off, Kadira probably baby sat Sandy or something, and "Venus" could just as easily be a nickname. 

__

"Hi baby." Kadira smiled, trying not to show any emotion, like the tears that were filling her eyes. "Where are your parents?" 

"Sleepin'." She said sadly, "You come to stay with me?" 

"Shit....What?" Kadira asked, there was no way any one could make her stay here with...with Wufei. "Baby, come on I'll take you to my dorm and we'll figure something out. Maybe getcha home." 

"Uh uh." Sandy shook her head vigorously. "I wanna stay with Wufei." 

"Fine, I'm out." She snapped, hoping it would get Sandy to change her mind and go with her. 

"No." Tears filled the small girls bright eyes. "Stay with us. Please don't leave." Frantically she turned to Wufei, who was watching the two talk, his eyes filled with interest. "Please." She repeated. "Every one is leaving me!"

"Don't do that Sandy. I'm not doing this out of guilt." Kadira replied sternly. 

"Please." Sandy said again_. _

"Sandy, Kadira and I don't get along very well. If the both of us were living together, it wouldn't be very...very... lets just say it wouldn't be a good place for you to be in." Wufei quietly repeated. 

"Be side's I don't think that you'd want to be in the middle of World War III." 

(AN- i no that there was probably already a WW3. but OH WELL) Kadira smiled, kneeling down besides Sandy.

__

"Huh?" 

__

"You know very well what I mean." Kadira said, her eyes stern and lips tightening. 

"But-" 

Kadira rolled her eyes and rose from her spot near Sandy. "But what? Sandy, I'm tired, I want to go home and sleep. I'm not spending the rest of the night arguing with you." Kadira almost screeched. Her tone of voice making it clear she was irritated. "I'm also very sure that Wufei wants to be alone. So, make up your mind, who are you staying with?" 

"I want to be with both of you." Sandy whispered, afraid of speaking loudly for fear that Kadira would get mad. 

She groaned, turning her head towards Wufei. Her eyes filled with remorse. "Guess we're gunna have a slumber party." 

Wufei smirked. "Whatever." He pointed his head towards a door on his left. "You'll stay there, and you wont talk to me." 

"Good." Kadira shot back. "I'm going to get my stuff then." 

"I wanna go." Sandy replied, happily clasping her hands together. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Wufei awoke to the delicious smell of some sort of food. He groaned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. After quickly glancing at his clock, Wufei rolled over in bed, in attempt to fall back asleep, it was too early. His efforts were wasted when sleep didn't want to come to him. 

He sighed then rose from the bed. After taking a quick shower, he dressed then went to the kitchen. There he found Kadira sitting at the table pocking at a freshly cooked meal consisting of orange juice and0 the remains of a small batch of pancakes. 

__

She didn't move when he entered the room, so he assumed that she hadn't noticed him when she was well aware of his presence. "Food?" she asked.

Wufei froze for a few minutes, she scared him. Besides that he was unsure of how to react to her, if she should try to be kind for the sake of Sandy. "Is it poisoned?" He asked jokingly, then slid into a chair

"No, I'm eating it, aren't I?" Kadira snapped. Wufei looked taken aback for a few seconds with her quick remark. He didn't expect her to be that possessive over her food. 

__

The idea of a newly cooked meal appealed to him, so he went to get an extra plate and served himself the extra food_. _Besides if it _was _poisoned, she wouldn't be eating it herself. 

__

For the first time in months, he felt the taste of good, warm food on his tongue. Wufei practically gobbled down the meal in mere minutes. 

"I take it you enjoyed?" She asked when Wufei rose from the table and carried his plate to the sink.

__

A small "Hmmm," escaped his lips. He turned to face Kadira, who still sat in the same spot, still pocking at the undeserving meal. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked, curious at why she wasn't eating, the food was delicious. 

"No." Her voice was quiet when she spoke. _Why should I_, she wanted to ask, it's _not like I'm human. _

Wufei eyed her, still, then sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Kadira's eyes wandered to it a few times but she remained at the table, lost in thought. She wasn't sure what her next actions should be, if she should stay with Wufei or go home, she definitely couldn't abandon Sandy, but last nights events showed that Sandy wanted to be with Wufei. 

__

A loud sigh escaped Kadira's lips_, Coming home to him every day will be hard, but I'll have too, I'll have to keep everything a secret though. He won't find out, and I won't pry about his life._ She decided, then rose from the table and began to clean it, putting the eatable leftovers into containers she had found the night before. 

__

Wufei's eyes wandered from the television and fell upon Kadira. He had to admit, despite her annoying personality, and the way she always thought she could do everything perfectly, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her eyes were large and she had thick black eye lashes, that looked hard to hold up in the morning. Her thin eye brows were done flawlessly and went along with the shape of her eyes. Her lips were large and looked almost too good to kiss. They were a beautiful rose color. Her body was small, but she managed to move with perfect grace. Her chest was large, as well. 

__

"Huh?" She asked, interrupting Wufei's thoughts.

"Nothing." He turned back to the television, surprised that she hadn't yelled at him, the way she usually does. 

As he stared at the people on the screen, Wufei's thoughts began to drift again. He wondered when Sandy would leave, or if she ever would. When would Kadira? But he did need her help taking care of Sandy, with the piloting, and the stupid school, which was Heero's brilliant idea (Wufei still didn't understand why they couldn't just rent an apartment instead), there would be no time for the small child, who needed parents. But Kadira seemed to be busy and wrapped up in her own business as well. 

__

Wufei put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He would have to keep the piloting a secret from Kadira, though, she can't find out. But how would he be able to explain running out, whenever some thing needed blowing up? He wouldn't be able to live with Kadira for more than a few days, even that would be a struggle. But the child had no intention of being separated from either person. And since her parents were murdered, maybe the person/people who did it, might want to kill Sandy as well, then she would need someone to protect her, surely Kadira isn't able to handle the responsibility. Maybe that, yes, but she wouldn't be able to protect her in her time of need, would she? He knew as well as she did, that neither person would be able to leave the child. She needed both her new friend and her old one. There would be a lot of adjusting to go through, but both knew that the child needed them. 

"What are you thinking about?" Kadira asked after a few more moments of silence and thought.

"Hmmm?" 

"You look like your thinking, what about?" She asked again, this time her voice was quiet, it seemed distant, as if she wasn't really sitting next to him, but was far away.

"Stuff." Wufei said. He leaned back, and indulged himself in the softness of the couch.

"Mmmkay, well, I just want to say." She paused, then tried to think of the precise words she wanted to use. "If we're going to contain our mutual hate, hate relationship, and stay in the same home, I think that..." The words weren't coming to her, she really didn't know what to say. She wanted to be nice to him, for at least Sandy's sake, but it was hard. It was hard being nice to anyone really. 

"I don't get you." Wufei said, his words breaking into the deadly silence that had fell upon them.

__

"Huh?" She looked up at him, her eyes looked pleading. He shook his head, weakness. 

"Your impossible when we're in that school, but..." He trailed off too, but Kadira knew what he meant. "Now it's like your trying to be nice." 

She thought about his words, and how she should reply. She slowly said her words, "I am nice." A start of a small smile began in the corners of her mouth. "It's just difficult, I mean, getting to know people." She ran one of her hands through her hair. "But I have to be kind to you, for Sandy's sake, she's seen more than she deserves. She doesn't need anymore drama." 

__

Wufei took consideration in her words. She seemed to be thinking more about what she was saying now, more than in the school. It made him wonder even more about who she was.

"We should try acting more mature about everything." Kadira finished, she placed her hands protectively onto her lap. Her eyes were on Wufei, waiting for him to say something. 

"Your right." He spat out the small words, it was difficult to admit that she, a woman, could be right about something. But she was, and they should.

A small "hmm" escaped Kadira's lips. She leaned back into the couch, almost in the same position as Wufei.

__

She slid her eyes tightly closed and tried not to think too much about what the next few days, maybe weeks or more would be like. Her eyes snapped open with in seconds. For a few minutes her face looked full of sorrow, she looked as if something was bothering, something she could never tell anyone about. 

The light from the television reflected on the two people, neither spoke. They just sat in mutual silence. 

Kadira's eyes often got bored with the tv and would fall upon Wufei. He had been kind to Sandy, she wasn't expecting that_. Maybe he's like me, _she thought, _Maybe he doesn't like to open up to people, and that's why we never got along. Maybe he has something he doesn't want people to know about. But, Wufei, what are you hiding that I don't know about? _


End file.
